The present disclosure relates to a composite siding panel for an exterior wall of a building such as a house. Methods and processes for making and/or using such siding panels are also disclosed. In particular, the present disclosure provides for a siding panel including a siding member attached to a foam backing member. The front of the foam backing member includes an adhesive. The side edges of the siding member and the backing member are positioned relative to each other so as to eliminate the adhesive gap present in prior composite siding panels. Elimination of the adhesive gap eliminates undesirable buckling and stretching that can occur in such siding systems due to sun exposure, and simplifies the installation process.
Composite siding panels are known in the art. Vinyl siding is a popular choice because it is easily cleaned and it is resistant to deterioration. It may also be easily installed around windows and doors. Moreover, it may be produced in a variety of shapes and colors by known extrusion and molding processes at a relatively low cost per sheet or panel.
In many traditional composite siding panels, a vinyl siding member is attached to a foam backing member. Adhesive is applied to the front of the foam backing member for securing the backing member to the siding member. However, the adhesive usually terminates two to three inches from the vertical edges of the siding member. With such siding systems, an adhesive gap (i.e., a zone of no adhesive) of about five to six inches results between the backing members of adjacent siding panels.
The presence of such an adhesive gap can cause some problems. First, vinyl siding members have high coefficients of expansion and contraction, especially when exposed to heat such as from sun exposure. This can cause buckling and stretching of the vinyl siding member in the adhesive gap, resulting in an unacceptable, uneven, unsightly exterior surface. This may be known as “fish mouth”, and can be caused by excessive heat, resulting in the vinyl warping away from flat when post-formed. Another condition known as “dimpling” is a visual defect that is most visible when the vinyl siding is a dark color. In addition, the vertical edges of adjacent vinyl siding members often do not lay flat, due to sun exposure or improper manufacturing, handling, or installation. This can permit water, dirt, and debris, as well as air infiltration, through the siding and against the exterior wall that is supposed to be protected by the siding. It would be desirable to provide composite siding panels that allow for simple production and easy installation without the disadvantages of prior siding systems, such as the presence of adhesive gaps.